


Time After Time

by Britpacker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Just because it keeps on happening doesn’t mean Trip’s getting used to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Setting my last story in Sickbay got me thinking. This is the result.  
>  Parts I and II are proper drabbles. Part III is a supermarket special - 50% extra free!

  
Author's notes: Told from Trip's POV.  


* * *

I

He looks so fragile. Dammit, why's it always him?

Yeah, I know. His duty's to protect us, whatever the price. If it's paid in his blood - too bad.

Phlox says there's no lasting damage. He'll wake up cussin' like a sailor; be back on duty way too soon. I believe him. Seen it before.

There's a slimy thing on his shoulder; you'd never notice without it changing colour as he breathes. Gotta take comfort from that. He _is_ breathing.

I hate seeing this. But I'll do it again.

I'm in love with our security chief. It goes with the territory.

II

I'm so damn stiff. Haven't moved in hours. Phlox tells me to get some rest, but I can't. Mustn't let him wake alone.

He whimpers. God, that sound breaks my heart.

Eyelashes flutter. Then fingers. "Trip?"

See? I couldn't leave him!

His hand's cold. "I'm here, darlin'. You're gonna be alright."

He'd laugh, if it didn't hurt so much. "That's Yank for _fine_?"

Medication's keeping him sleepy. Would he be mad if I added, adorable?

Yep.

"Sure is." He manages a little stretch; enough to confirm everything works. 

"Good."

I hold his hand 'til he's sleeping. Breathe, Trip. He's back.

III

Mal can be a brat sometimes. Like now.

"Malcolm you're goin' home. That's what you wanted, right?"

Chef could feed the whole crew off that bottom lip. "I _want_ to get back to work. Another week! I'll be climbing the walls."

He keeps this up, he won't be alone. Forgotten being spitted on a poisoned spear, Lieutenant?

His cabin's too cold. The lights are too harsh. He's got nothing to do. 

I have. Strangling my lover. Phlox'll help. He's had this for days.

He loves it. Almost as much as I do.

I flop on the bed. Open my arms. The peace that floods me when he nestles into them is unbelievable.

He can bitch and bellyache all he likes: I'll lap it up. While he's complaining, he's getting better, and as he falls asleep against my chest with a smile on his face, that's all I need to know.


End file.
